Nosotros los Kuchiki
by Nekito-Kuchiki-Shiffer
Summary: Byakuya, Rukia y Grimmjow son los hijos del multimillonario empresario Sojun Kuchiki, sin embargo los hermanos Kuchiki son unos buenos para nada, por lo que su padre decide darles una lección. Ahora los tres jóvenes tendrán que afrontar el mayor reto de su vida… trabajar. UA
1. La familia Kuchiki

Nosotros los Kuchiki

Summary: Byakuya, Rukia y Grimmjow son los hijos del multimillonario empresario Sojun Kuchiki, sin embargo los hermanos Kuchiki son unos buenos para nada, por lo que su padre decide darles una lección. Ahora los tres jóvenes tendrán que afrontar el mayor reto de su vida… trabajar UA Géneros: Humor / Familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la trama está basada en la película mexicana "Nosotros los Nobles" con algunas variaciones.

Advertencias: Un poco OC, algo de Shonen-ai.

Sojun Kuchiki – 48 Byakuya Kuchiki – 22 Rukia Kuchiki – 20 Grimmjow Kuchiki – 18

La familia Kuchiki

Byakuya POV

¡Maldita resaca!, la fiesta fue fantástica lamentablemente la resaca por la mañana es la parte mala, pero qué más da.

—Hey, Byakuya, rápido el imbécil de Kaien se está acabando todo el sake— gritó Uryu

— ¿Y qué?, todavía hay cerveza, vino, whisky, coñac, y si se termina, para eso se inventó esto— le respondí mientras le mostraba mi tarjeta black.

—Jaja, serás presumido, ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando papi te limite el crédito o peor aún, cancele tu cuenta?, como hizo Ryuken— contesto con un toque de burla

—Ya verás que ni cuenta se dará, deja de ser tan idiota y disfruta la fiesta, de todos modos tengo un plan B, mi idea es genial y Kaien, tú y yo ganaremos mucho

—Claro, como si pudiéramos crear una página más popular que Facebook, claro eso si no te desheredan cuando se enteren de tu "amiguita" ¿Cómo se llama? Hinata, Isane…

—Hisana— murmure algo molesto, odiaba que hablaran mal de ella, Uryu cree que solo me busca por mi dinero, que ella no tenga una posición social elevada no significa que sea una busca fortunas, después de todo, me costó meses lograr que aceptara salir conmigo, con la condición de que fuera un secreto, ella no quería ser tachada de zorra, sin embargo, una tarde Uryu nos vio y tuvimos que contarle todo y convencerlo de que no se lo contara a nadie.

—Como sea— en ese momento apareció Kaien, bastante ebrio

— Se me acaba de ocurrir una fantástica idea, hay que ir a Mónaco, con tu avión no nos será complicado— me dijo Kaien

—Tengo que llevar unos papeles a Kioto

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa la empresa de tu padre?— pregunto incrédulo Uryu

—Está bien, solo mandare a Rikichi— pensándolo mejor, sería más divertido ir a Mónaco que entregar papeles en Kioto.

Rukia POV

El centro comercial parece bastante solitario, lo que significa que hay más para mí, la tienda de Chappy tiene la nueva colección, la necesito. Arrastre a Orihime y Matsumoto tras de mí, aunque en realidad veníamos a comprar vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche no puedo resistirme a lo nuevo de Chappy, estoy tan feliz, de seguro hoy Aizen le pedirá mi mano a mi padre, una vez que me case con Aizen seré la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

Afuera de una tienda de segunda mano, distingo una inconfundible cabellera naranja, viene con 2 niñas pequeñas y una mujer que parece algo enferma. Aparentemente él también me reconoció porque en cuanto su mirada conecto con la mía frunció el ceño.

Yo solamente le dirigí una mirada coqueta, y la pequeña de pelo negro le pregunto algo a lo cual él se sonrojo y comenzó a negar exageradamente, veo que nunca cambiaras, Ichigo. Seguí caminando tranquilamente hasta que…

—Oye imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas— un idiota de pelo rojo me había empujado

—Oh, discúlpeme su majestad, no logre distinguirla, no me había dado cuenta que la reina de los pitufos estaba en Karakura— me contesto sarcásticamente, le di una patada en la pantorrilla y me fui de ahí, Orihime y Matsumoto se debieron adelantar y de seguro ya están en el restaurante.

—Maldita enana— seguía gritando el pelirrojo.

Grimmjow POV

Esa maldita perra no puede callarse, la estúpida maestra parece que ha repetido como un millón de veces las mismas quejas sobre mí, que soy un perezoso, un buscapleitos, que como es posible que no haiga contestado ni una pregunta de un examen tan sencillo, que porque intimido a los de primero, que no es posible que en todo el curso no he podido aprobar ni una materia…

Estoy harto de este colegio, el director está furioso porque se acaba de enterar que los alumnos saben que soborne a todos los maestros, por lo que me gane una expulsión definitiva, con lo poco que me importa. Afuera de la dirección me esperaba Ulquiorra.

—Eres un idiota— vaya, que linda manera de saludar a su pareja.

—Vamos Ulqui, no te enojes

—Te expulsaron

— ¿Y qué?, no sabía que te importaba aunque se un poquito.

— ¿Qué no te importa nada? A veces es imposible hablar con un idio…— lo calle con un beso, eso siempre hacia que se le pasara el enojo, claro que no me importaba la expulsión, mi padre no se dará cuenta y si lo hiciera, simplemente me inscribiría en otra, para él el dinero lo es todo.

Sojun POV

Estos desagradecidos, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que sufrí un pre-infarto, y estos desgraciados están como si nada, claro, si en cuanto se enteraron de que no iba a morir se largaron del hospital. Estas cuentas son enormes, Byakuya gasto más $3,700 dólares en productos alcohólicos, productos para el cabello, gasolina y ropa; Rukia alrededor de $3,200 dólares en ropa, salidas a restaurantes y al cine; Grimmjow $3,000 dólares en gasolina, ropa y gel para el cabello. ¿Cómo pudieron gastarse eso en un mes?, tal vez desde la muerte de su madre les he dado demasiadas libertades…

—Sojun, Byakuya no fue a Kioto— Gin, mi socio y mejor amigo entro a mi oficina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está?

—Mónaco, tomo el Jet y se fue con sus amigos, mando a Rikichi en autobús para entregar los papeles— y eso que es el más responsable de mis tres hijos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— _¿Quién habla?_

—_Señor Kuchiki, soy el director Yamamoto del colegio Gotei 13, hablo para informarle que su hijo ha sido dado de baja de esta institución_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo?_

—_Lamentablemente mantiene un promedio general de 5, se pelea con todo aquel que se le crucé en frente, ha sido sorprendido fumando e ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas dentro de la institución, además de que hay pruebas de que ha estado sobornando a sus profesores_

—_Entiendo, hablare con él, adiós. —_Colgué el teléfono, hasta aquí, ya me tienen harto.

—Gin, necesito que te hagas cargo de la compañía durante un tiempo, me desapareceré durante un buen rato

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Les daré una lección de lo que es ganarse la vida a ese trío de holgazanes.


	2. La sentencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la trama está basada en la película mexicana "Nosotros los Nobles" con algunas variaciones.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

Ahora tengo suficiente tiempo libre, nada de tarea, sin tener que levantarme temprano, que me hayan expulsado debe ser lo mejor que haya pasado. De repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar, tal vez Neliel se acaba de enterar de mi expulsión.

_—Grimmjow, rápido ven a la casa, está ocurriendo algo— _era mi nana, Sode No Shirayuki

—_ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Nana? Nana…_

_—Estimado usuario, le informamos que su línea ha sido suspendida—_ ¿Qué?, esto no es posible, intente volver a llamar a Shirayuki, pero seguía diciendo lo mismo, intente marcarle a Neliel y a Ulquiorra pero tampoco obtuve resultado. ¡Maldita sea! Mi casa no está muy lejos, así que me fui corriendo, tenía que descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Rukia POV

¡El servicio en este lugar es pésimo! Molesta llamé al mesero.

—Disculpe, deberían refrigerar los alimentos antes de traerlos, este queso parece queso crema, esperaba más de este lugar

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, ¿quiere que le ofrezca algo más?— pregunto algo nervioso

—Sí, la cuenta— conteste molesta, Orihime y Matsumoto me miraron raro. El mesero fue por la terminal y le di mi tarjeta de mal modo.

— ¿Incluyo propina?

—4%— el chico me miro incrédulo, pero continuo haciendo su trabajo

—Disculpe, aquí indica que debo retener su tarjeta, ¿Cuenta con otra manera de pago?— Imposible, mis amigas me vieron algo raro

—No hay problema, esta vez pago yo— dijo Orihime y le paso su tarjeta al mesero. Nos levantamos rápidamente, y le marque a mi padre, tal vez hubo un error. _Estimado usuario, le informamos que su línea ha sido suspendida_, esto no me puede estar pasando, subí rápidamente al auto y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la casa inmediatamente

* * *

Byakuya POV

Acabamos de llegar de Mónaco, me despedí rápidamente de los idiotas, había quedado de ir a comer con Hisana, cuando de pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

—_Sr. Kuchiki, su padre dice que se vaya a su casa, no sé qué está pasando, hay muchos oficiales y se están llevando todo—_ era Lisa, la secretaria de papá, de repente se cortó la llamada. _Estimado usuario, le informamos que su línea ha sido suspendida_. ¿Suspendida? Me subí rápido a un taxi, ya que todos nos habíamos venido en el auto de Kaien, y me fui a casa.

Grimmjow POV

Cuando llegue a la casa Rukia y Byakuya ya estaban ahí. De repente varios oficiales empezaron a llegar, unos guardaespaldas nos tiraron al suelo y nos gritaron que nos metiéramos a la casa.

— ¿Por qué se llevan los autos?— Byakuya parecía bastante preocupado cuando vio como todos los autos eran llevados en grúas, después empezó a murmurar algo sobre su Porsche, ¡ Mi motocicleta! Cuando entramos a la casa Shirayuki nos llevó hasta la puerta trasera, y vimos a mi padre que traía puesto un traje de jardinero, ignoro la pregunta de Rukia y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, saltamos la barda de la casa y subimos a un taxi.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— pregunto Byakuya, aparentaba estar tranquilo pero su voz lo delataba.

—Lo que ocurre es que hubo un fraude, nos quedamos sin un quinto y ahora los del sindicato nos están buscando para que paguemos la liquidación, sin embargo, como estamos en bancarrota nos embargaron la casa y nos quieren meter a prisión— contesto mi padre nervioso

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso con Gin?— pregunto Rukia

—Se largó con el dinero

—Le voy a partir su…

—Grimmjow, vocabulario. Ahora nos tenemos que esconder, hay una casa que no está a nombre de la empresa, era de mi padre y por el momento viviremos ahí, no se podrán comunicar con ningún conocido— exclamo papá, a lo que todos desencajamos la quijada. Entre más avanzábamos el barrio se veía cada vez más peligroso, hasta que nos detuvimos, bajamos del taxi y nos despedimos de Shirayuki. No lo podía creer. Este lugar se está cayendo en pedazos.

* * *

Sojun POV

Mis tres hijos tenían la mandíbula desencajada, miraban con horror nuestra nueva "casa".

— ¿Y si nos entregamos?— murmuro Byakuya, sus hermanos no dijeron nada, yo le lance una mirada fulminante, entramos a la casa, y ahora enserio parecía que iban a sufrir un infarto, conecte unos cables para obtener luz, empecé a encender fuego mientras los chicos observaban la casa, solo se oían sus quejas y un gato.

Cuando por fin bajaron implemente un uso que aprendí en una obra, calenté unas tortillas con mucho aceite, a lo cual Rukia miro asqueada y murmuro algo sobre las calorías y el colesterol, a lo que sus hermanos la hicieron callar.

—Debido a los acontecimientos, será mejor que se vayan acostumbrando— les dije, por primera vez creí que me prestaban atención— debido a el pre-infarto que tuve, me es imposible mantenerlos, lo cual he hecho desde que su madre murió, ahora les toca a ustedes, tendrán que hacer algo que nunca habían hecho— ellos me miraron algo incrédulos— **trabajar**— su cara valía demasiado, tenían una expresión de puro terror, ahora sí, aprenderán a ganarse la vida

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron o agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible


	3. Trabajo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la trama está basada en la película mexicana "Nosotros los Nobles" con algunas variaciones.

Trabajo

**Advertencias: OOC, Shonen-ai**

* * *

Al día siguiente los tres Kuchiki estaban tranquilamente dormidos en el único futón de la casa, debido a lo reducido del espacio, Byakuya dormía en medio, Rukia acostada sobre el pecho del mayor y Grimmjow acurrucado del otro lado.

Sin embargo, de la "cocina" provenía un escandaloso ruido, a lo cual los tres jóvenes se vieron forzados a despertar.

—Tuve una pesadilla, soñé que nos quedábamos sin dinero y papá nos traía vivir a una pocilga— murmuro somnolienta Rukia, abrió bien los ojos y observo donde se encontraba, a lo que hizo un leve puchero—No era un sueño—exclamo algo triste.

— ¡Son las seis de la mañana!—grito entre molesto y sorprendido Byakuya al observar su reloj.

—Rápido, bajen a desayunar— grito desde abajo Sojun, a lo que los tres bajaron con algo de flojera.

Después de desayunar, los tres hermanos salieron a conseguir trabajo, cada quien se fue por su propio lado, aunque Byakuya y Rukia, no fueron precisamente a preguntar por un trabajo.

Rukia POV

En cuanto salí de la casa busque un teléfono, encontré uno público y marque el número de Aizen.

_— ¿Hola?_ — Al fin puedo hablar con alguien.

_—Aizen, soy Rukia_

_— ¿Rukia?, ¿estás bien?, he intentado hablar contigo toda la tarde, ¿no se supone que íbamos ir a cenar con tu padre para darle la noticia?_

_—Lo sé, se presentó un problema…_

_— ¿Problema?, Rukia, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_—No te lo puedo decir, necesito que me prestes dinero_

_— ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto necesitas?_

_—Alrededor de $ 500,000 dólares_

_—Rukia, sabes que me encantaría ayudarte, pero no tengo esa cantidad, en serio lo lamento, además, ¿puedo saber para qué ocupas tanto?_

_—Yo… lo que pasa es que… estoy en un gran problema, ha habido un fraude y nos han inbargado._

_— ¿Inbargado?, querrás decir embargado_

_—Sí, eso, se supone que no debería estar hablando contigo, lo lamento pero tendremos que posponer la boda…_

_—Espera, Rukia, no hay necesidad… — _la llamada se cortó, ya no tenía más monedas, sentí algunas lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, rápidamente me limpie la cara y me fui, ahora tendría que conseguir ese trabajo.

Byakuya POV

Después de perderme en el tren como 3 veces logre llegar a donde trabajaban Uryu y Kaien, justo en ese momento iban bajando y riendo.

— ¡Hey! —les grité, ellos voltearon y me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Byakuya?, ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto Kaien sorprendido, después de todo mi ropa estaba un poco arrugada y yo estaba algo despeinado.

—No importa, necesito que me presten dinero—esto de verdad los sorprendió, Kaien vio a Uryu y este saco su cartera

— ¿Cuánto necesitas?—me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, después de todo yo nunca tenía que pedir absolutamente nada

—$ 50, 000 dólares— Uryu desencajo la mandíbula, y me vio raro.

— ¿Estas ebrio?, mi padre me mataría si te doy ese dinero.

— ¿Kaien?

—Lo siento Byakushi, de nuevo estoy castigado y no tengo ni un centavo.

Hoy no es mi día, me despedí de ellos y me fui, pero, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que olvide algo?

Grimmjow POV

Mi cabello está fatal, no había nada de gel, por lo que no me peine. Llevo toda la mañana por Karakura y no consigo ni quien me contrate medio tiempo. Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el centro de Karakura, en una cafetería distinguí un singular cabello verde y a un pelinegro. Mi salvación, tal vez Neliel o Ulquiorra conozcan a alguien que necesite contratar a alguien, me acerque a ellos. Cuando me notaron, Nell se paró molesta y se dirigió a mí.

—Idiota, llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día de ayer… ¿Qué te paso?—paso de enojada a intentar evitar soltar la carcajada sobre mi aspecto, lamentablemente su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, Ulquiorra tenía una leve, levísima sonrisa, lo cual en él era como si estuviera riendo. Les di una mirada fulminante y me senté con ellos.

— ¿Qué paso?, no hemos podido contactar contigo—dijo Nell, todavía con una gran sonrisa burlona aunque sonaba preocupada. Les conté todo lo que paso y sobre lo de conseguir un trabajo.

—En serio es un gran problema, lo siento Grimmy, no conozco a nadie que necesite un empleado— dijo Nell.

—Donde trabajo acaban de despedir a alguien, puedo conseguir que entres, pero todo depende del jefe. — dijo Ulqui con un tono monótono.

— ¡Fantástico! ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En el bar "Las Noches"—me sorprendí un poco, si bien ese bar no era muy costoso era conocido por su exclusividad, solo miembros de algunas pandillas de la ciudad podían entrar, pero eso no lo hacía peligroso, era conocido que todos los que trabajan ahí, ya sean meseros o cantineros, eran apodados "Espada", un grupo formado por los más fuertes de la ciudad, meterte con ellos era sinónimo de una visita al hospital, claro, si tenías suerte. Eso no me asustaba, después de todo soy de los mejores luchadores de la ciudad. — ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, no creo tener problemas— le sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes de una forma amenazadora, pero el continuo como si nada, Neliel bajo un poco la mirada, creo que ella trabajaba ahí, y por eso conoce a Ulquiorra.

—Como sea, creo que sabes cómo llegar— asentí— preséntate a las 3:00, no llegues tarde, a Starrk no le gusta esperar, corres el riesgo de que se quede dormido.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando, aunque casi toda la plática giro en torno a Nell burlándose de mi cabello y a Ulquiorra evitando sonreír por lo mismo, cuando terminamos Ulquiorra pago la cuenta y nos fuimos, Neliel se fue por su lado y yo seguí a Ulquiorra, cuando Ulqui dijo que se tenía que ir a trabajar lo jale y lo abrace.

—Gracias—le susurre en el oído

—Todavía no tienes el trabajo—me dijo, serio, como siempre—Ahora, suéltame, estamos a media calle.

—Si sabes que te encanta—murmure, a lo cual él se sonrojo solo un poco, se veía tan lindo, después lo solté, le di un suave beso en la frente y me fui, tenía que estar listo si quería el empleo, y vaya que lo ocupaba.

Byakuya POV

Llevo más de 3 horas buscando un maldito trabajo y me es imposible encontrar uno, decidí regresar a la "casa", pero me di cuenta que esta parte de la ciudad me parecía conocida, revise mi billetera y me di cuenta que tenía dos boletos para el cine para el día de hoy. Entre más caminaba más conocido se me hacia este lugar, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la casa.

Después de un rato al fin logre darme cuenta de donde estaba, Inuzuri. ¡Maldita sea!, olvide que tenía una cita con Hisana ayer y hoy íbamos ir al cine al estreno de una película que ella quería ver. Las calles se me hacían más conocidas, tome el camino que tantas veces había seguido y llegue a casa de Hisana, en ese momento ella iba saliendo, me acerque a ella, le toque el hombro y ella se asustó pero se giró hacia mí.

Hisana POV

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, sabía que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, al principio no quería aceptar que Byakuya se había enamorado de mí, con el tiempo el empezó a enamorarme a mí, creí que estaba en un cuento y ahora todo se derrumba, después de todo, me dejo plantada ayer, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia si me hubiera llamado antes, intente llamarlo, pero la operadora indicaba que su número se encontraba suspendido. Caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, se había hartado de mí y me había dejado… De repente sentí un toque en el hombro, este barrio es muy peligroso, por lo que me asuste y voltee a ver que había sido. Me sorprendí demasiado al ver a Byakuya, pero no estaba tan sorprendida de verlo, sino de cómo lucia, se le veía despeinado; tenía unas suaves ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien; su ropa estaba algo arrugada y se veía cansado.

— ¿Byakuya?

—En serio, lo siento mucho, con todo lo que paso ayer olvide nuestra cita, lo lamento

— ¿Qué paso?—le pregunte, suspiro algo resignado y me conto todo sobre el fraude, el embargo, la suspensión de sus líneas telefónicas y sus tarjetas de crédito, y lo de conseguir trabajo. Le creí, después de todo era muy mal mentiroso

— ¿Estudiaste ingeniería mecánica? —le pregunte, en algún momento lo había mencionado, al parecer tenía el titulo pero nunca ejercía, él asintió con una mirada incrédula—Mi primo necesita alguien que le ayude, el sueldo no es muy bueno pero es suficiente.

—Me parece bien, en serio ocupo un empleo—me dijo

—Le preguntare esta tarde, mañana te veo aquí a las 10:00 para decirte lo que me diga—el asintió

—Todavía tengo boletos para la película que querías ver, podemos ir, pero no me alcanzaría para palomitas o refresco

—En este momento necesitas dinero, haremos otra cosa con los boletos. —me miro sorprendido

Sojun POV

A las 8 mis hijos empezaron a llegar, el primero fue Grimmjow, que se veía algo sonriente, después llego Byakuya, que se mostraba indiferente, al último llego Rukia, ella parecía triste. Comenzamos a cenar, cuando terminamos les pedí que me dieran el dinero que habían conseguido. Byakuya me entrego 10 dólares.

— ¿De dónde salió este dinero?

—Revendí unos boletos para el cine—lo vi incrédulo— pero tal vez mañana ya tenga un empleo más o menos fijo— yo solo seguía atónito, Rukia puso cien dólares sobre la mesa, esto sí que no me lo creía

—Rukia, ¿y este dinero?

—Empeñe el reloj de Byakuya

— ¿Qué?—Byakuya miro alarmado su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que faltaba el reloj—Era un Rolex—murmuro con aura deprimida

—Lo siento, entre en pánico.

—Basta, ¿Cómo es posible que no logren conseguir un simple trabajo?

—Oye, yo conseguí uno con sueldo fijo, pero el pago es hasta el viernes— dijo Grimmjow

— ¿Tu?— preguntamos algo incrédulos, yo esperaba que el que conseguiría trabajo fijo seria Byakuya. Grimmjow nos fulminó con la mirada. De repente alguien toco la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Shirayuki y su sobrino Ichigo.

Ichigo POV

No entiendo porque mi tía me arrastro a esto, no me interesaba ayudar para nada a esa maldita enana caprichosa del demonio, tampoco a Byakuya, siempre con esa mirada arrogante y mirando a todo mundo como si el resto fuéramos basura. A Grimmjow no me molestaba tanto, podría siempre querer empezar una pelea pero nunca me había insultado o humillado cómo sus "lindos" hermanitos.

—Mis niños—grito Shirayuki—trajimos algo de ropa y mantas

—Gracias—dijeron los tres mimados al unísono

Les entregue la ropa y la enana la miro raro

— ¿Qué no había ropa de chica?—preguntó

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo y la tienda de niños no estaba abierta, enana

—Cállate, maldita cabeza de zanahoria—me estoy hartando, tal vez lo mejor sea irme y dejar que se arreglen solos.

—Rukia, discúlpate con Ichigo—dijo Sojun, claro, la única razón por la que ayudaba a este trio de buenos para nada, era porque le debía mucho a Sojun, desde la muerte de mi padre y la enfermedad de mi madre me ha apoyado pagando mi Universidad y dándome trabajo, era hora de devolver el favor.

—Lo siento, fresita—me dijo la enana, yo solo asentí, no iba empezar una pelea. Siguieron hablando y comentaron algo sobre un trabajo.

—Ichigo, ¿no Tatsuki acaba de renunciar en la cafetería?— me pregunto mi tía. —Tal vez Rukia pueda trabajar ahí.

—Shirayuki, por favor, deja que ellos solos busquen trabajo—dijo Sojun

—No Sojun, no los pienso dejar a su suerte.

—Hablare con Urahara—dije resignado. Tras eso me retire junto a Shirayuki, Urahara no se la iba a poner fácil. Sonreí, ahora sí, maldita enana, conseguiré mi venganza.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les guste el capitulo, las parejas confirmadas son:

Byakuya x Hisana (me encanta n.n)

Rukia x Aizen (algo loco, pero solo sera al principio)

Grimmjow x Ulquiorra (amo esta pareja ñ.ñ)

Son las únicas confirmadas, con el tiempo aparecerán mas.

En el proximo capitulo veremos cuanto les tocara sufrir a los Kuchiki en sus nuevos trabajos.


	4. No lo sabía

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la trama está basada en la película mexicana "Nosotros los Nobles" con algunas variaciones.

* * *

No lo sabía

Por la mañana los tres jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, en el caso de Grimmjow tenía que ir a limpiar el bar, le darían las indicaciones y las especificaciones de su puesto y turno; Rukia tenía que ir a confirmar si estaba contratada, decidió irse con Ichigo ya que no sabía dónde quedaba la cafetería; Byakuya llego puntual a su encuentro con Hisana para descubrir cuál sería su trabajo.

Grimmjow llegó temprano, vio a Ulquiorra que se encontraba limpiando unas mesas, también se percató de otros 6 hombres y una mujer que hacían distintas actividades mientras el hombre que lo contrato dormía y una niña trataba de despertarlo, todas las miradas se posaron en él, en ese momento se despertó el jefe, Starrk, al verlo le pidió que entrara.

Grimmjow hizo lo que le pidió, todos seguían observándolo, después se apartaron un poco y comenzaron a murmurar algo que Grimm no logro comprender. Grimmjow analizaba a sus compañeros, sabía que el jefe se llamaba a Starrk, había un hombre viejo con mirada seria, la chica era rubia y morena con grandes atributos, un hombre alto y delgado que tenía un parche en el ojo, un hombre moreno, un tipo bastante extraño que traía lentes y el cabello rosa, otro escondía su rostro con la gorra de su chamarra y por ultimo un tipo grande y gordo.

—Veo que llegas temprano, sustituirás a Luppi, tú, Szayel y Hallibel encargaran de administrar el dinero— dijo Starrk—Szayel será tu jefe directo, pídele que te de tu horario—Grimmjow asintió y Starrk se fue a seguir durmiendo, el peliazul hizo lo que le pidió y cuando termino se acercó a Szayel.

—Trabajas de Lunes a Viernes, 10:00 a 2:00 y 3:00 a 7:00 — dijó el pelirrosa con un tonó molesto— Todos los días de 9:00 a 10:00 te presentas a limpiar el lugar, no llegues tarde o se te descontara sueldo. Cometes un solo error y te largas. — Después de recibir las indicaciones, el peliazul se retiró y decidió dar un pequeño paseo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rukia e Ichigo llegaban a la cafetería, entraron por la puerta trasera que daba directamente hacia la cocina, la pelinegra observaba como se movían los empleados sirviendo distintas bebidas y alimentos, sin embargo vio asqueada como una rubia escupía en uno de los cafés, mientras el mesero lo llevaba como si nada hacia el cliente, Ichigo la arrastro antes de que gritara llegando hasta un hombre rubio con un extraño sombrero el cual contaba el dinero con una sonrisa en el rostro .

—Buenos días, Kurosaki-san — saludo el rubio — ¿Quién es ella?

—Urahara-san, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, viene por el puesto de Tatsuki — respondió

—Lo siento Kuchiki-san, pero ya le di el puesto a alguien más, aunque puedes trabajar por propinas.

—Acepta— contesto Ichigo antes de que Rukia dijera algo más, llevándola hacia los vestidores para que se pusiera el uniforme el cual consistía en un _kimono_ negro y corto, con una faja _obi _blanca. Ichigo dejo a Rukia en los vestidores y se dirigió a hacia la cocina para comenzar a trabajar.

— ¿Qué hace la princesa de Mónaco aquí? — pregunto su mejor amigo Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Trabajando — Ichigo contesto y tan solo escucho la carcajada sarcástica de su amigo.

— ¿En serio?, no sé porque haces esto, siempre te has quejado de lo caprichosa, mandona y superficial que es y ahora le consigues trabajo.

—No lo hago por ella, después de todo Sojun siempre me ha ayudado, además de que esto le servirá como escarmiento a la princesita — contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual Shinji solo rió.

* * *

Byakuya y Hisana caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Inuzuri, llegando a un establecimiento sucio, con varias herramientas tiradas por todas partes, botellas de sake y cerveza, productos como aceite y lubricante para autos así como distintas llantas y un par de automóviles al centro, uno rojo y uno negro, Byakuya se percató de la presencia de tres personas, un hombre calvo, otro con cabello negro y lacio hasta la barbilla con adornos que parecían plumas y un tipo alto con cabello rojo peinado en forma de piña.

—Hisana-chan — saludo el pelirrojo

—Buenos días, Renji-kun, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san—saludo amablemente la pelinegra. — Byakuya, él es mi primo Renji.

— Abarai Renji — dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano para saludar al pelinegro

— Kuchiki Byakuya — contesto el pelinegro estrechando la mano del pelirrojo

—Muchas gracias Renji-kun por darle trabajo a Byakuya— dijo Hisana

— No es nada

—En ese caso, me retiro, tengo que hacer unas compras— Hisana se despidió y se fue.

—Abarai-san, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — pregunto Byakuya

— Solo llámame Renji, no tienes que ser tan formal solo porque soy tu jefe, puedes empezar cambiando el aceite del auto rojo, cuando termines puedes ayudar a recoger las herramientas— le indico Renji a lo cual Byakuya solo asintió y comenzó con lo que le pidió Renji.

* * *

Al día siguiente; en la cafetería de Urahara todos los meseros se movían con rapidez mientras los cocineros hacían más y más pedidos, Rukia se acercó a una mesa con un plato de sopa, la dejo en el lugar del cliente, cuando se disponía a retirarse este le reclamo.

— ¿Te pedí sopa o gazpacho? Esto esta frío— exclamó molesto

—Lo siento, pero yo solo me encargo de traer los pedidos — dijo Rukia

—En ese caso, cómaselo usted— sin más se retiró sin siquiera pagar la cuenta a lo que Rukia solo formulo una expresión de asombro

Mientras los jóvenes trabajaban, en la casa se veían varios mayordomos limpiando el lugar mientras otros cocinaban un caldo con la poca verdura que había y un poco de arroz, Sojun estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa mientras le acercaban una enorme bandeja de plata y le servían algo de vino.

—Yo solo le pedí algo de comer a Gin, con unos onigiris habría bastado — dijo con una sonrisa mientras destapaban una gran langosta.

Grimmjow y Hallibel hacían el inventario mientras Szayel hacia los cheques, sin embargo cada 5 minutos volteaba para reclamarle algo a Grimmjow o simplemente mirarlo mal. Después de un rato el pelirrosa salió a comer.

—No te preocupes — dijo Hallibel al notar la mirada confundida del peliazul — Solo está algo molesto, el puesto era de su primo, pero lo corrieron para dártelo a ti. Solo concéntrate en trabajar y todo será más fácil. — Ante esto el peliazul solo asintió y siguió trabajando.

Byakuya estaba sentado viendo al resto trabajar, cuando Renji le pidió que le ayudara con el aceite se acercó y abrió el cofre del auto, al abrirlo se sorprendió de lo viejo que era el motor, también se dio cuenta de la suciedad que había, por más que buscaba el compartimiento del aceite no lo encontraba, por error acción otra función dejándolo empapado, al intentar apoyarse en el cofre el aceite salió disparado llenándolo por completo, al ver la escena Yumichika, Ikkaku y Renji estallaron en carcajadas antes de aventarle algo para que se limpiara.

Bastante molesto y al darse cuenta de que su turno había terminado, se retiró del lugar dejando a los otros tres muertos de risa.

Fue el primero en llegar, Sojun al verlo tan sucio empezó a reír, a lo cual Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te paso?

—No preguntes— dijó molesto mientras ponía algo de dinero en la mesa y subía a cambiarse.

Cuando Rukia y Grimmjow llegaron sirvió la comida, Byakuya bajó y comieron en silencio. Cerca de Rukia había un gato gris el cual se frotaba en las piernas de esta.

—Vete — Rukia intentaba espantar al gato mientras movía los pies.

—Déjalo, no te está haciendo nada — dijo Grimmjow

—Lo siento, pero no pienso alimentar otra boca — reclamó molesta mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño.

—No puedo seguir así— exclamo Byakuya— Necesito proteína

—No deberías quejarte tanto, tu eres el que menos dinero trae, más lo que me da tu hermana no alcanza para nada.

—Podía haber pasado a comprar sushi en el camino

— ¿Quieres mariscos? Trae más dinero, haz turnos dobles o busca otro trabajo, uno en la mañana y otro en la tarde, ¿Acaso crees que como langosta todos los días? — dijó levantándose mientras ocultaba una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró a Rukia con un cepillo de dientes adentro de la boca sobre la taza del baño.

— ¡¿Qué no tocas?! — gritó molesta, Sojun salió sorprendido y Rukia lo siguió un rato después, Sojun la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

— No sé de qué me hablas

—No te hagas la tonta, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes haciéndote vomitar?

— ¡Rukia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Exclamó Byakuya — ¿no ves lo cara que esta la comida? —Rukia solo rodo los ojos.

—Responde— dijó Sojun cada vez más impaciente.

—Desde el internado — contesto Rukia

— ¿Francia?— Rukia asintió — 7 años— Sojun suspiro sorprendido — ¿Ustedes lo sabían? — preguntó a sus otros 2 hijos.

—Por supuesto que no— dijó Byakuya

—Yo sí— dijó Grimmjow.

—Lo sabias, ¿y porque no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Jaja— se burló Rukia — ¿Cuándo? Siempre estás trabajando, para verte tenemos que hacer cita con Lisa

—Es cierto, y hay veces que no contesta — dijó Grimmjow, Sojun lo callo con la mirada

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que tú decidiste…

— Tampoco cambia el hecho de que en 7 años no estuviste ni cerca de saberlo

—Me he esforzado durante todos estos años para darles lo mejor ¿y así me lo agradecen?

— ¿Dónde estabas el día de mi graduación? — Preguntó algo triste — No fuiste, o cuando arrestaron a Byakuya por conducir ebrio. — Mientras decía lo último Byakuya intentaba callarla, Sojun volteó sorprendido a ver a su hijo mayor. — ¿No lo sabias? — pregunto burlonamente

—Ahora lo sabe, gracias Rukia— dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¿Hay algo más que no sepa? — pregunto irónicamente

—De hecho, sí. — Dijó Rukia — Cuando esto termine me casare con Aizen— ante esto el resto se quedó en shock.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Le pregunto Sojun— No me impuse a que salieras con el pero de ahí a casarse es muy diferente, es 20 años mayor que tú. ¿Además de que piensan vivir? Él no trabaja, todo el dinero sale de sus padres.

—Con el fidecomiso que dejo mi madre.

—Ese dinero es para tus estudios, para que pongas un negocio o algo para vivir. No te casaras con Aizen.

—No me entendiste — dijó Rukia — No te estoy pidiendo permiso — Sin más subió a dormir

—Grimmjow — lo llamó— ¿No te ha afectado el no ver a Nell? — Preguntó para romper el hielo e intentar tranquilizarse un poco por la actitud de su hija, tal vez hablar de la novia de su hijo no sería buena idea pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa de que hablar, para Sojun no pasó desapercibido como se tensó Grimmjow y Byakuya seguía comiendo ahora un poco distraído.

—No mucho — contesto el menor después de un tiempo sin cambiar de expresión.

—Pensé que extrañarías a tu novia — dijó Sojun intentando descifrar el comportamiento de sus hijos.

Todos estaban en un incómodo silencio. Byakuya de vez en cuando lo miraba, solo él y Nell sabían que el salía con Ulquiorra, después de un rato el menor tomo el valor que le faltaba para confesarle a su padre la verdad.

—Ya no salgo con Nelliel — murmuró — estoy saliendo con Ulquiorra — confesó, Sojun se quedó en blanco, de repente estallo en carcajadas dejando a sus dos hijos bastante confundidos.

—Sabía que uno de ustedes era gay — ante esto los 2 abrieron los ojos como platos— aunque personalmente siempre le aposte más a Byakuya — el aludido frunció el ceño y formulo un gesto indignado mientras el peliazul estallaba en carcajadas — No lo tomes personal, es solo que en toda la vida nunca te conocí una novia. — Molesto por lo que su padre había dicho se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a dormir, Grimmjow lo siguió, dejando a Sojun solo pensando en lo poco que conocía a sus hijos y que su plan le estaba revelando demasiada información

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, asi como a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos. No crei que a tanta gente le gustara la historia, espero que les guste el capitulo


End file.
